Nightmare Trek
by EnigmaRaziel
Summary: CHAPTER 3 up! Kai has only five more months to live...and the cure is.....? In Chapter 3 there's a Special Event inside!
1. Hospital Reunion

Nightmare Trek  
  
Hello people!!!!!!!  
  
Go easy on me please! I'm just new so don't sue me.  
  
Anyway enjoy this chapter and tell me what you think.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade and any of its characters. I'm just borrowing.  
  
Chapter 1: Hospital Reunion  
  
'YAHOOO!!!' Tyson, Max, Hilary, Michael, Steve and Eddy yelled in unison  
while jumping around for joy and singing 'We're going on a vacation!  
We're going on a vacation!' while dancing around a table like sissies.  
  
'HEY! Do you mind!?' Emily scolded 'Kai and Tala needs their rest you  
  
know. And have you forgotten? We're in a hospital!!! So keep quiet!!!'  
Emily bellowed at them, she was yelling so loud you could see her  
tonsils sticking out every time she opens her mouth.  
  
Kai and Tala exchanged glances and sweatdropped.  
  
'? ????? ??? ??????? ??? ??? ?????? ??????? ?????'  
Tala said in their foreign language (I thought she said that they should  
keep quiet?)  
  
'????????' Kai replied (True)  
  
'?? ?????? ??? ?????? ????????? ??? ???????' Tala wondered again (But  
  
why is she making all the noise?)  
  
'? ?? ????' Kai just shrugged (I don't know)  
  
'Weird'  
  
I'm sure you're wondering why Kai and Tala are in a hospital, right? Well this is my continuation of their story after the final battle between the Demolition Boys and the Blade Breakers in the World Championship. I've changed which is which among them that'll fight at the end. I ended up with Tyson vs. Spencer (1st round), Rei vs. Bryan (2nd round), and Kai vs. Tala (final match). Here's a small recap:  
  
The fight between Tyson and Spencer ended up a tie. Between Rei and Bryan  
their fight went on like what you've watched in t.v. or etc. Kai and Tala  
ended up almost getting killed. We all know that when a bitbeast rebels  
against its master something bad happens like someone ends up getting hurt.  
That's what happened to Tala's bitbeast, Wolborg. Tala couldn't control  
Wolborg anymore because his powers were getting stronger by the minute.  
You know like in Beyblade V-Force about the Cyber bitbeasts? Tala  
experienced what Wyeth (Kai's classmate and school friend dunno the correct  
spelling) gone through when he handled Cyber Dranzer in his fight with  
Dunga (I don't know the exact spelling; he's the fat guy in the Saint Shields  
team). Like what I've said Wolborg rebelled and turned onto its master, Tala.  
He's so lucky Kai was there to save him from Wolborg's wrath. Can you  
  
guess what happened people? Kai launched Dranzer at Wolborg to change its  
direction and deflect its attack. Wolborg headed straight to the ceiling and  
thrashed it, bringing the roof down right above Kai and Tala. There was no  
time to react because everything seemed to happen within a second. They  
were both buried alive. Tyson and the other teams rushed to save their friends,  
miraculously Kai and Tala were still alive and rushed them to the hospital.  
Boris and Voltaire were arrested because of their plan to take over the world  
using bitbeasts and for training or torturing kids to become ruthless and cold  
hearted beybladers. After that the Demolition Boys became friends with the  
other beyblading teams. Kai and Tala's blades were found after the wreckage  
was cleared and are currently in Mr. Dickenson's care. The meeting in Kai and  
Tala's ward is exactly a month after the incident at the World Championship.  
  
P.S. Oh! And one more thing if you've noticed the sudden change in Kai's behavior,  
it's because he already realized the true meaning of friendship here. Same  
goes for Tala even though he's new at it. The only one he frequently talks to is  
Kai. They're like brothers here.  
  
I'll go on with the story now...  
  
Tyson and the others huddled together to form a circle.  
  
'What's with her!?' Tyson fumed 'we're only rejoicing because we're having  
a vacation, is it that hard to understand!?'  
  
'Maybe she's just really worried about those two?' Hilary guessed.  
  
'Yeah, maybe that's it.' Max agreed with Hilary.  
  
Michael, Eddy and Steve were sort of giggling and snorting.  
  
'Hey what's with you guys?' Max questioned.  
  
'You-guys-so-slow!' Michael managed to say between his, Eddy and  
Steve's fit of laughter.  
  
Tyson, Hilary and Max cocked their brows.  
  
'What do you mean by we're 'so slow'?' Hilary demanded.  
  
'Isn't-it-obvious?' Eddy managed to say while he, Michael and Steve were  
practically laughing their heads off.  
  
'HEY!? COULD YOU KEEP IT DOWN!?' Emily butted.  
  
'Well we're sorry 'cause we don't know.' Tyson pouted.  
  
'Yeah, he's right. We're not magicians or fortune tellers you know.' Max  
followed Tyson's example.  
  
'If you don't tell you're our enemies once more.' Hilary added following Max  
and Tyson's actions then she, Tyson and Max turned their backs on  
Michael, Steve and Eddy.  
  
'Hey don't put it that way. Come here we'll tell you.' Michael quickly said.  
  
They once again formed a circle 'cause the first one was destroyed when  
Michael, Eddy and Steve giggled or more like laughed uncontrollably.  
Michael murmured something and the others started to giggle and laugh  
their heads off but Hilary just kept quiet.  
  
'What' their problem!? They're so persistent. Haven't they learned their  
lesson!?' Emily mumbled to herself while peeling an apple. 'They're  
so immature.' She finished peeling the apple and cut it in half. She  
handed the first half to Tala.  
  
'Thank you.' Tala thanked her.  
  
Then she went over the other bed and gave Kai his half.  
  
'Thanks.'  
  
'That's nothing. I'm just glad to help.' Emily blushed slightly.  
  
What Emily didn't know Michael and the others stopped laughing and was  
observing her.  
  
'See?' Michael commented. 'She's really head over heels with your team  
captain.'  
  
'I didn't notice that until today.' Tyson grinned.  
  
'Me too, me too. I thought you and Emily were gonna end up together.' Max  
said.  
  
'Hey man, I don't go with nerdy girls.' Michael replied coolly.  
'Don't tell her that we told you about her secret. Okay?' Steve butted.  
  
'Yeah man, we'll get in trouble.' Eddy agreed.  
  
'Oh not to worry. We wont tell a soul.' Tyson said, an evil grin creeping onto  
his face. 'Promise' He even crossed his heart.  
  
'Buddy, I don't like that look on your face. It's giving me the creeps.' Max  
said.  
  
'Tyson I tell you, DON'T you dare!' Michael said.  
  
'Hey Hilary, how come you haven't said a word?' Tyson said, changing the  
subject of discussion. But Hilary wasn't answering him.  
  
'Hey guys come over here.' Max called to them.  
  
'What is it?' Steve asked.  
  
'I just remembered that she has a crush on Kai too.' Max murmured.  
  
'Oh yeah! I forgot about that. She said that when she saw our group picture  
after the World Championship.'  
  
'So that means, she's got a...' Michael started.  
  
'A rival.' They all finished. When they looked up at Hilary, they felt as if  
she's on fire. They all sweat dropped and gulped.  
  
'A.rival.you say.'Hilary murmured frighteningly. Tyson and the others  
  
backed up in a corner to avoid her expected burst of anger.  
  
'Uh-oh, I think she heard us.'  
  
'WELL, WE'LL SEE WHO'S THE BEST GIRL!!!' Hilary bellowed.  
'HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!'  
  
'Scary.' Tala murmured to himself.  
  
Kai just sweat dropped. Emily's brow cocked while looking at Hilary's  
  
direction. At the corner of the room Tyson and the others said the same  
thing Tala commented.  
  
Then there was a sudden knock on the door. Then an unfamiliar figure  
appeared followed by lots of other unfamiliar faces- mainly girls. ^-^;;  
  
'Um is this K-kai Hiwatari's room?' One of them asked.  
  
Hilary stomped her way towards the door.  
  
'H-hello, is this his room?' The same girl asked.  
  
Hilary's eyes glowed evilly and said 'NO!' then she slammed the door on the  
girl's face.  
  
'H-hilary calm down' Tyson pleaded.  
  
Hilary jerked her head in his direction and glared at him with those evilly  
glowing eyes of hers.  
  
'U-um, on second thought. You're just fine. (mommy ;_;)' Tyson whimpered.  
  
There was another knock on the door. The visitor turned the knob to open it  
then..  
  
SLAAAMM!!!  
  
Hilary have just slammed the ward door to an unlucky visitor.  
  
They heard a very loud and painful 'OUCH!' followed by a high-pitched  
  
'AAH! Are you all right!? WHO DID THAT TO YOU!?'  
  
'Is it just me? Or was that Mariah?' Max whispered to Tyson's ear.  
  
The door slammed open then a very pissed off Mariah came in followed by  
Lee and Gary who were helping Ray on his feet then by Kevin who was  
very thankful that Ray opened the door first. Realization struck Hilary.  
She slammed the door on Ray's face and he hasn't done anything wrong.  
She quickly rushed to him and checked if he's alright.  
  
'SO, IT was YOU!' Mariah screamed. 'WHAT IN THE WORLD WERE  
YOU THINKING!?'  
  
'Gomen nasai! Gomen nasai! I'm really, really very SORRY!' Hilary  
apologized 'I didn't mean to do that'  
  
Even though Hilary already apologized Mariah was still snubbing her.  
  
'We forgive you, after all it was just a little bump.' Ray butted.  
  
'But-' Mariah protested.  
  
'Mariah it's alright after all we're all friends here.'  
  
'Thanks Ray!' Hilary rejoiced.  
'You're right Ray, okay I'm not mad anymore' Mariah smiled.  
  
'Thanks you guys!' Hilary thanked.  
  
'Tsk, tsk, tsk'  
  
Hilary jerked her head towards Emily's direction.  
  
'Uh-oh.'  
  
Emily and Hilary glared at each other cruelly while sparks were flying  
everywhere. Everybody backed to the walls to escape their anger.  
While the two girls wrecked havoc in the room, Kai busied himself by  
reading a book.  
  
'I don't know what's wrong with those two. One minute they're friends then  
after a while they're quarrelling with each other. Girls are so weird.' Kai  
thought 'I guess that's their nature.' He shrugged.  
  
Suddenly Kai felt like blackness was swallowing him like his body was  
  
shutting off.  
  
'Wha-what's happening to me?' Kai thought, panicked.  
  
After this, Kai slipped from consciousness.  
  
After what seems like war between Emily and Hilary.  
Both were catching their breath. Those who backed to the walls, mainly  
ALL of them were having some tea 'cause they're getting bored of  
watching Emily and Hilary bicker. Tala was still hiding under his bed  
covers (I think he acquired trauma with girls quarrelling with each other  
- -;;;)  
  
'Would you look at that' Rei observed. Everybody look at the direction he's  
looking.  
  
Emily and Hilary looked confused and looked where they were looking.  
  
'Wow that's a rare view' Tyson snickered. 'Ice Captain sleeping like a little  
baby' he continued, then laughed 'WAHAHAHA!!!'  
  
'Tyson, he's not 'Ice Captain' anymore have you forgotten' Max scolded.  
  
'Yeah that's because he has accepted us as his friends' Rei explained 'and  
that includes everyone, of course'  
  
Everybody nodded in agreement, even Emily and Hilary. They rarely see him  
like that.  
  
'Would you like to have some tea?' Mariah offered.  
  
Emily and Hilary looked at each other, and then smiled.  
(They're really weird - -;;)  
  
'Sure!' Hilary piped.  
  
'I don't see why not' Emily said.  
  
They both took a sit and were given a nice warm cup of tea. Even Tala was  
asked to join them.  
  
'Hey Tala! Would you like to join us here?' Lee offered.  
  
Tala peeked from his covers.  
  
'Is it really alright if I did?' He asked a bit unsure.  
  
'Sure we're sure! We don't mind the things the Demolition Boys did, it's all in  
the past now. So get you're lazy butt over here!' Michael assured.  
  
Tala's face was covered by a small smile. He got out from his bed and dragged  
his dextrose to where the others were having some tea. He took a seat  
between Lee and Michael. Gary and Kevin were hugging all the rice  
cakes so the rest of them contented themselves with tea and some  
conversations.  
  
Peace and quiet at last. I think my eardrum exploded a minute there. They're all like one big happy family here, it seems like there won't be anything that can ruin their friendship now. BUT little did they know, the sleeping figure has a much more serious problem coming up ahead that would affect them all in one-way or another..  
  
to be continued.  
  
SO what do you think about it? Please R&R. In the next chapter, I'll reveal their vacation venue and it's not Hawaii, Alaska or Disney Land. Please R&R. It's my first story so don't sue me.  
  
I know the first chapter kinda sucks, but the story would be more exciting in the following chapters. The more they come near their vacation spot which is in the *secret* the more exciting, kinda.  
  
It's not so hard to push a button right? And write something about a story right? SO PLEASE R&R! Just push the little button..  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v Right here! Push the button please! 


	2. Five Months

HELLO people!!!! I'VE FINALLY UPDATED! I'M SO SORRY IF I'VE ONLY UPDATED RECENTLY! I'M SO SORRY! I've been really busy with schoolwork. ;_; But I'm so thrilled to know that I have some reviewers!!! I was feeling down 'cause I thought my story kinda sucks (the introduction). By the way about the issue about Kai having Emily and Hilary as 'suitors', neither one of them will be the winner in the end. Here's a clue M_ _ _ _ _, she'll be the winner =P.  
  
THANK YOU!!! THANK YOU!!! girl-over-bored & KaiKurtRavenWizy (KKRW) I'll continue writing just for you!!! Thank you! (bows down)  
  
And about the continues ????? thingies they're really in Russian I don't know what happened when I uploaded the first chapter. So I decided not to put Russian sentences in, though it looks really cool here in my computer =P. But I added just one itsy-bitsy word. =P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade nor any of its characters.  
  
Anyway here's CHAPTER 2!!! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 2: Five Months  
  
The remainder of the day went by happily for the teens having tea until the sun  
finally set down and masked the horizon with brilliant shades of red,  
yellow and indigo. Their happy conversations and laughter was disturbed  
by a sudden knock on the door.  
  
'Come in! The door's open' yelled Tyson.  
  
A small boy with short brown hair who sports eyeglasses with big lenses  
peeked through the door.  
  
'Hey Chief!' came Tyson's cheerful greet.  
  
The others turned round their heads to greet the newcomer.  
  
'Hey guys, how had you all been doing?' came the brunette's reply. Kenny  
then fully opened the door and Mr. Dickenson came in view. Mr.  
Dickenson waved at them and proceeded to enter the room shortly  
  
followed by Kenny who quietly closed the door.  
  
'Hey chief you could sit here,' Ray offered.  
  
'Thanks,' Kenny replied and then proceeded to sit beside him after he had set  
up Dizzi on the coffee table where the others were having their tea.  
'What happened to you? You have a nasty looking lump.' Kenny asked  
Ray.  
  
'Huh? Wha- hahaha, it's a long story Chief,' replied Ray.  
  
'Oh, okay.'  
  
'Air at last,' Dizzi piped.  
  
'Dizzi can you connect with the others now? We'll be starting soon.' Kenny  
asked the trapped beast.  
  
'Don't you trust me? Of course I can,' Dizzi boasted. 'Here goes.....now  
connecting....okay....got it!'  
  
Two windows popped open and the Majestics and Psychic team came in view.  
  
'HI GUYS!!!,' Enrique blurted and put his face closer to the screen on the  
other side.  
  
'Hey get your face off of there! We want to see them too so move along.'  
Oliver whined while pulling Enrique from being glued to the screen.  
  
Tyson and the others were laughing even Kane and his team mates were  
laughing from the ordeal of the blue bloods.  
  
'We're happy to see you again guys!' Kane greeted them. Then Salima  
popped like a mushroom.  
  
'Oooooh where's Kai!? Where's Kai!? I want to see him!' Salima piped.  
  
'Yes, I don't see him with you around the table,' Mr. Dickenson asked 'Where  
is he?'  
  
'Yeah! Yeah! Where is he?' Salima excitedly asked, earning her teammates to  
sweat drop.  
  
'He's sleeping,' Tala answered and pointed towards Kai's direction.  
  
'Should we wake him up?' Max asked.  
  
'No need to, we won't take long and you could tell him about it afterwards,'  
Mr. Dickenson smiled, 'By the way, Tala when will the hospital release  
you two?'  
  
'The doctor said that we're healing fast and we could go home by tomorrow.'  
Tala said evenly but his voice came a bit faltered when he said the word  
home. The other teens felt sorry for him.  
  
'Good to hear,' Mr. Dickenson chuckled, 'And one more thing Tala,' the said  
boy looked up at him. 'You don't need to go to the Abby anymore, you  
could either stay with me or with Kai since you two get along very well  
and are like brothers, not to mention he already asked me if you could  
stay with him since he doesn't have any other family.'  
  
Everybody's face brightened up.  
  
'So Mr. D where will we have our vacation?' Tyson piped.  
  
'Yes, yes, you'll have your vacation at.....'  
  
'At.....,' Tyson and Michael trailed.  
  
'At Boracay Beach,' Mr. Dickenson replied with a smile.  
  
'At the what?' Johnny questioned confusion written all over his face.  
  
'Where's that?' Mariah asked.  
  
'It's in the Philippines,' Mr. Dickenson answered with another smile.  
  
'There!? Why THERE!?' Michael whined. 'Can't we have the vacation in  
Hawaii or Alaska or even in DISNEY LAND!?'  
  
'How did you know about the Philippines Michael?' Max asked him 'Have  
  
you already visited there? 'Cause it seems you're the only one who  
knows about it here, well except Mr. D of course.'  
  
'Well it happened one fateful day.....' Michael was getting dramatic - -;;.  
  
Everyone listened intently as to why Michael hates the country, even Mr.  
Dickenson took a seat to listen to his reasons. And Kai, he's still  
sleeping =P.  
  
'It was 10 years ago on the morning of the 24th of December my family and I  
traveled to the Philippines to spend our Christmas. (Michael is 15 years  
old so back then he was only five) We arrived there on the evening of  
the 25th. I was amazed of what greeted me, lights, flashing and dancing  
everywhere. Christmas carols and greetings playing their tunes. Giant  
Christmas trees in every corner. We went straight to a high class hotel  
and ate dinner, and then we went to a store and bought lots of  
presents. Boy, that was the best Christmas I ever had—'  
  
'Yeah, yeah big deal about the holiday thingy get to the point already,' Tyson  
said impatiently.  
  
'Shuddap, I'm getting on with it, my parents bought me the most delicious and  
tasty sweet ever. I was happily eating it and then, and then— someone  
knock it out of my hand and it fell in the dirt....I cried my heart out,  
since then I hated that country so much.' Michael concluded and he was  
tearing like a waterfall.  
  
All of them sweatdropped.  
  
'That's it?' Emily said coldly and evenly.  
  
'What a dweeb,' Hilary commented.  
  
'That's a really lame story Michael,' Johnny commented.  
  
'Why didn't you asked your parents to get you another one?' Jimmy asked.  
  
'Wha—,' Michael thought for a moment and then scratched his head, 'I  
completely forgot about that.'  
  
Everybody fell anime style.  
  
'Now let's hear it from Mr. D, what's it like there?' Ray started changing the  
subject from Michael's 'very' reasonable story.  
  
'All I can say is that it's a very beautiful country, lot's of places to visit.' The  
old man described, 'The trip's worth it kids, will you take it or leave it?'  
  
The teens gathered round and made a short meeting, after a while Tyson faced  
Mr. Dickenson and said the whole groups decision.  
  
'We'll take it Mr. D,' Tyson grinned and the others nodded in agreement.  
  
'Good to hear then kids we'll see each other at the airport at 8am on October  
29th,' Mr. Dickenson beamed, 'Oh would you look at the time, it's  
already late. Tala and Kai needs their rest now, it's time to go.'  
  
Everyone gathered their things and prepared to leave. The Majestics and the  
Psychics signed off and bid farewell. One by one they filed out the room  
and bid farewell to Tala and the sleeping Kai even though he's sleeping.  
First one who left was Mr. Dickenson and then the White Tigers and last  
but not the least, the Bladebreakers.  
  
'Bye Tala! Bye Kai! See you tomorrow!' Tyson called out. Tala waved at  
them, tidied up a bit and went to his bed dragging his dextrose with him.  
By 7pm the room was quiet once more.  
  
At 7:15 a nurse came to their room and delivered their supper. A very  
  
balanced meal composed of a some rice, vegetable, a little meat, grapes,  
and milk along with their daily vitamins and medicine. Tala thanked the  
nurse and continued along her way to other rooms. Tala waited a bit for  
Kai if he wakes up but no success he's still sleeping so he decided to eat  
ahead and watched the television for news while eating. Kai woke up  
with a start.  
  
'Had a good sleep?' Tala greeted the phoenix. 'Your food's just over there,  
you should eat it before it gets cold.'  
  
The slate-haired teen ignored the redhead. He brought his legs up to his chest  
and used them as a stand for his head.  
  
'Hey are you alright?' The red head asked the phoenix.  
  
(Kai's POV(  
  
What happened? Why did I lose consciousness? What's wrong with me?  
  
—Normal POV—  
  
'Are you alright? Kai?' Tala asked with a worried expression. 'Hey Kai?' He  
continued. When he still got no answer he stopped his meal and went  
over to his friend's bedside. 'Kai? Is something wrong? Hey!' Tala was  
now shaking Kai trying his best to get an answer. Dranzer's master was  
in a trance. 'KAI!' He shouted to his friend. The slate-haired teen  
snapped back to reality.  
  
'What?' Kai said weakly.  
  
'I said is there something wrong?' The redhead repeated.  
  
'Wha—yeah, I'm fine,' Kai answered back.  
  
'Are you sure? You don't look so good.'  
  
Kai just nodded.  
  
'Well you better be or they won't release us here, you should eat your dinner  
before it gets cold.'  
  
'Yeah, yeah, you're starting to sound like that nurse,' Kai mocked the redhead  
to change the subject though his mind is still lingering at what had  
happened to him.  
  
'I may sound one but I won't become one as far as I'm concerned, they're  
girly stuff.'  
  
'Then does that give you authority to boss me around? To tell me what to do  
just like now?' Kai teased Wolborg's master.  
  
'No it's because I'm OLDER than you.' Tala answered sarcastically. 'And  
besides you're shorter than me.'  
  
'You're only older than me by 6 hours, 4 minutes and 45 seconds and as for  
the height difference you're only taller by a centimeter.' Kai answered  
mimicking Tala's tone.  
  
'Still, I'm OLDER and I'm TALLER, now keep quiet and eat up.'  
  
'Yes your MAJESTY,' Kai said sarcastically and rolled his eyes.  
  
Tala looked at him sideways and narrowed his eyes. Kai started eating his  
food and Tala focused on watching t.v. again.  
  
'So where will you stay after we get out of here?' Kai broke the silence.  
  
'Mr. Dickenson already asked me about that and I guess I'll stay at your place  
to keep you company, I know that the place your old man lives in is  
quite big and only you, 3 maids and your butler lives there minus your  
old man. And because you're a chicken.'  
  
'Chicken? I'm no chicken; maybe you're the chicken. Your hair is proof  
enough.'  
  
'Don't mess with my hair.' Tala pouted turning his attention to Kai.  
  
Kai just grinned and threw a pillow at Tala's direction which landed square to  
his face. Tala's not one who would let somebody beat him and threw one  
of his pillows to his friend who dodged it easily.  
  
'Hey! No fair!' Tala complained.  
  
'You'll just have to deal with it!' Kai grinned and threw more pillows.  
  
The redhead threw more pillows too to have revenge, but every single one he  
threw was just used at him. Since they were little Kai always won their  
'throw-war' and all that Kai throws at him lands flat on his face. But  
little did they know someone was watching them from outside.  
  
—Outside Kai & Tala's Ward—  
  
Their nurse, Alyona, was watching their pillow war with a small smile dancing  
on her face. Nurse Alyona is a very gentle and kind lady. She's very  
industrious and thoughtful. She's also very pretty. She had this mocha  
colored long hair that's always tied in a neat ponytail. Her eyes are  
beautiful that's tinted with light aquamarine. For the whole month Kai  
and Tala were in the hospital, she was the one who's assigned to take  
care of them and do regular check-ups. She's been like a big sister to the  
two teens. A young doctor, about Nurse Alyona's age, with short spiky  
jet-black hair with eyeglasses came up behind her and peered through the  
small opening of the door to watch the two teens.  
  
'Doctor,' Nurse Alyona mumbled, 'they look so happy...I—'  
  
'Yes, I know,' Doctor Gonzales sobered.  
  
'I-I wish that it wouldn't happen, they're already learning to become normal  
kids again.' Nurse Alyona sadly said 'I don't want to see or even hear  
that—that Kai would die. How would his friends take it? How would his  
best friend take it? How would I take it? How would his family take it?  
How would he take it?' Nurse Alyona burst into tears but keeping it at  
low whispers so that the two wouldn't hear it.  
  
'Nurse Alyona, I know how you feel, I'm very fond of those kids. But— we  
can't change fate.' The young doctor replied, placing a hand on Nurse  
Alyona's shoulder for comfort.  
  
'But it's not fair! It's not his time yet! He's too young.'  
  
—Back to Kai & Tala's Ward—  
  
By now the two teens were catching their breath.  
  
'You know,' Tala started.  
  
'What?' Kai asked.  
  
'It'd be more fun if Yuri was here.' Tala explained. 'Back then when we were  
still little kids, I remember that your twin usually bosses us around and I  
kinda miss that.'  
  
'Yeah, I think we're catching up with the time lost for our childhood because  
we're sure acting like ones.'  
  
'Yeah. By the way have you gotten any word from her?' Tala asked.  
  
'No, not one since 9 years ago when we were kidnapped by my grandfather's  
henchmen.' Kai answered. 'Have you forgotten?'  
  
'Oh, I forgot about that.' Tala slumped on his bed. 'Do you think she has  
forgotten about us?'  
  
'Maybe, maybe not.' Kai simply said. 'How come you remembered her after  
all those years?'  
  
'I don't know. It just sort of came to my mind.' Tala shrugged.  
  
'Oh I get it.' Kai laughed.  
  
'Get what?'  
  
'You like her.' Kai grinned.  
  
'What? Are you for real? She's just like a little sister to me just like you're a  
brother to me.'  
  
'Whatever.'  
  
Then there was a knock on the door and in came Nurse Alyona. Her eyes were  
a little red and swollen but a smile was still present on her face just like  
she used to.  
  
'Okay boys tidy up a bit and I'll be checking you up.' She said cheerfully.  
  
'Hey have you been crying sister Alyona?' Asked a worried Tala.  
  
'Yeah, your eyes are red.' Kai agreed.  
  
'Wha- No, something just got caught in my eye.' The young nurse lied. 'Now  
behave while I check you up..................Good, good...I'll remove the  
dextrose now...okay, that should do it.'  
  
After a while, Nurse Alyona left the room and turned of the lights while  
saying 'Have a good night's rest now. Tomorrow is the big day.' Tala  
immediately fell asleep as soon as he said good night to Kai, however  
Kai still lies awake to ponder with his thoughts.  
  
—Kai's POV—  
  
What's wrong with me?.....That must be the second time I asked that...but I  
can't help asking. Why did it happen? Is there anything wrong with  
me?....So many questions, yet there's no answer. I should ask Doctor  
Gonzales...yeah...I think that's the right thing to do...for now...  
Yuri...my sister...where are you?............  
  
—Normal POV—  
  
Kai slowly drifted to unconsciousness and into the world of dreams. Complete  
silence has now settled into the darkened room where only the soft sound  
of breathing could be heard.  
  
Night passed on and daybreak comes in, spreading it's glorious light to  
everything in sight.  
  
5:00 am  
Kai stirred from his sleep and rubbed his eyes as to  
help them adjust from the light. On the other hand, Tala was now wide  
awake and was busying himself in finding his toothbrush and towel,  
along with his change of clothes. Once Tala found all his things, he  
scurried to the bathroom. Kai gathered his toothbrush and towel along  
with his change of clothes too, and proceeded to wait until Tala finishes.  
Tala emerged from the bathroom after about an hour sporting a long  
sleeved white colored sweatshirt topped with a gray high collared  
sleeveless jacket and khaki colored cargo pants.  
  
'About time you got out,' Kai greeted, 'what's taking you so long to take a  
bath? Doing girly stuff?'  
  
'Hhmp, for your information I was setting my hair.'  
  
'Yeah, right.' Kai said as he stepped into the bathroom.  
  
After Kai stepped into the bathroom, Tala begun rummaging around their  
room and gathered his things and clothes into his bag, piling them on top  
of one another orderly. Once he's done he flopped onto his bed and  
opened the television while waiting for Kai to finish and Tyson and the  
others to arrive. Kai already finished packing his things yesterday  
morning before the others arrived. Kai walked out of the bathroom after  
about 20 minutes dressed in black turtle neck sweatshirt topped with a  
loose but not very loose blue t-shirt printed with the JAG logo in small  
bold white fonts on the front with a matching blue cargo pants that's a  
little darker than his shirt.  
  
'Well that was kinda quick.' Tala commented just as Kai emerged from the  
bathroom and straight to his bed where his bag was waiting.  
  
'Because I only did what is necessary.' Kai smirked. Tala pouted but just  
ignored Kai's comment and continued to watch the morning news.  
  
By quarter to 7, the nurse who's always bringing their food came by and  
greeted them good morning then served them their breakfast. The two  
teens returned the nurse's greeting with a cheerful good morning too and  
thanked her for everything. The nurse smiled at them warmly and  
  
congratulated the two for they were to be released finally from the  
hospital for being cooped in there for more than a month. They finished  
their breakfast quickly and took a stroll around the hospital to bid  
farewell and thanks to all the people that helped them recover from their  
injury. They've already thanked and bid farewell to almost everyone  
they knew in the hospital but Doctor Gonzales was still nowhere in sight,  
they've already asked Nurse Alyona of his whereabouts but she said that  
she didn't know where he was either. Tala glanced at his wristwatch.  
  
'The others would be here any minute now,' Tala explained 'should we return  
to the ward now?' Kai nodded.  
  
'Go on ahead, I'll just look around some more.'  
  
'Just don't take too long.' said Tala as he turned on his heels and marched to  
their ward to wait for the others to arrive. Kai started walking about the  
hospital corridors again. He turned left, to head for the 'Dolphin  
Fountain' located at the indoor garden of the hospital. Just as he was  
heading there he caught a glimpse of a figure coming out of the  
  
Worldwide Telecommunications section of the hospital located at the  
lowest level. Curious, Kai leaned nearer to the railing.  
  
'ÐÐ¾ÐºÑÐ¾Ñ,' Kai said questioningly. (Doctor)  
  
Just as Kai said doctor, the figure stepped into the light and turned up to look  
at him as if he heard Kai call him. Surprise was etched on his feature, but  
just then, he smiled and signaled him to go to the Dolphin Fountain.  
When Kai finally got to the fountain, he saw Doctor Gonzales feeding  
some carps in the fountain.  
  
'Congratulations Kai, you and Tala will finally be able to go home now,' the  
young doctor started. 'I was about to call for you.'  
  
'ÐÐ¾ÐºÑÐ¾Ñ I was wondering if I could ask you something.'  
  
Doctor Gonzales stopped feeding the carps. He stood up and straightened his  
pants and coat. He looked straightly at Kai just as looked up at him  
equally.  
  
'So, you finally felt it?' He asked, seriousness dripped from his words  
completely ignoring Kai's initial question.  
  
Confusion was present in Kai's face. 'Feel what?'  
  
'Sudden lose of consciousness, fever, weight loss, fatigue, bone pain, anemia,  
nose bleed, enlarged spleens or even vomiting blood?  
  
'What are you talking about?' Kai asked a bit surprised. 'I only suffered lose  
of consciousness.'  
  
'You will, eventually.' Doctor Gonzales explained, the seriousness never  
fading from him, who usually always wear a smile on his face.  
  
'...What do you mean?' Kai said, his temper rising.  
  
—Back at Kai and Tala's ward—  
  
Tyson and the others arrived shortly after Tala entered the room. They were  
extremely happy to pick them up, especially the Blade Breakers.  
  
'Hey, where's Kai?' Hilary asked, looking around after hey had loaded all  
Kai's and Tala's things and was sent downstairs.  
  
'He's 'touring' around the hospital, but he should have been here already.'  
Tala explained.  
  
'Well, we must hurry up so that we can get out of here and Mr. Dickenson's  
waiting downstairs.' Kenny stated matter-of-factly.  
  
'Well in that case, I'll go look for him then.' Tala decided and walked out the  
door.  
  
—Tala's POV—  
  
'Now where should I start?'...(he passed the directory board and saw the word Dolphin Fountain)...Dolphin Fountain 3F...he's always visiting that place...I'll start there...  
  
—Normal POV—  
  
Tala walked until he reached the 3rd floor he saw two figures standing in front  
of the fountain. When he got nearer he recognized them immediately—  
Kai and Doctor Gonzales. He was about to call on them but changed his  
mind. Because it looks like they're talking about something serious.  
Curious of what they're talking about he sneaked and hid behind a pillar  
covered with rose bushes.  
  
'I'll get to the point,' Doctor Gonzales said 'you're suffering from a serious  
and rare kind of leukemia, Kai. You only have five more months to live.'  
  
'What? That's not possible I've been raised and trained like a machine in that  
stupid Abbey! How can that happen!?' Kai shouted his temper flaring he  
didn't like the idea that he was going to die. He loves his life now,  
together with his friends that are always around for him.  
  
'I know. I know that it's hard to accept the truth,' Doctor Gonzales explained  
his voice tainted with pity. 'But you have to understand, you're illness  
doesn't have any cure yet.' He looked at Kai.  
  
Kai's face was covered by his slate-colored hair. He was looking down at the  
ground.  
  
'Many had suffered from the same illness as yours. There's no definite source  
as to where the disease comes from or its cause. Many scientists have  
tried to unlock its secret but to no avail, they all failed to do so...'  
  
to be continued....  
  
SO, what do you think of the 2nd chapter? Kudesai R&R! Please support me! If you want to see next chapter please R&R!  
  
Lot's of stuff will happen in the later chapters wherein they're in Boracay.  
  
R&R PLEASE!  
  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
l  
v Please push the button here. 


	3. Cure Discovered and Destroyed

GOMEN NASAI!!! GOMEN NASAI!!! I'm so sorry if this chapter took almost a month and a half to finish. I got carried away playing and drawing all day and our computer crashed, for a full two weeks and three days, I wasn't able to do any computer related stuffs ;;. It was fixed just yesterday.  
  
THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR THOSE WHO REVIEWED!!!! I'm sooooooo happy! Well anyway, gomen ne if chapter 2's a bit dramatic... ;; Thanks for the comment! I'll do my best to improve my writing; I hope that all of you won't get tired of reading my story. Please keep on supporting me 'till the end.  
  
Notice: Watch out for the special thingy I've prepared for all of you! =P  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any of its characters. Just borrowing.  
  
Anyway here's CHAPTER 3! Please enjoy!  
  
Chapter 3: Cure; Discovered and Destroyed  
  
—Behind rose bush covered pillar—  
  
Shock was evident in Tala's every feature. His were lips slightly parted while  
his crystal blue orbs wide and staring fixatedly at his best friend's form.  
There seems to be no word fit to describe about what he's feeling right  
now. He stood there, frozen.  
  
âBack to Kai & Dr. Gonzalesâ  
  
'Kai, I know that you're a very strong kid. Don't lose hope whatever happens.  
I'll keep in contact with you for news for the cure. Remember, never lose  
hope.' Dr. Gonzales patted Kai on the shoulder. 'Feel free to contact me  
anytime, 24/7. Pain relievers are included in your medications kit along  
with Tala's.'  
  
'Paging Dr. Gonzales. Paging Dr. Gonzales. Please go to the emergency  
room immediately. Please go to the emergency room immediately.  
  
Paging....'  
  
Dr. Gonzales looked up then looked back at Kai.  
  
'Well it seems that I must go now.' Dr. Gonzales stated. He walked closer to  
Kai then hugged him like a little brother. 'Take care Kai.' And with that  
he ran off to the Emergency Room with a quick pace.  
  
Kai just stood there, rooted to where he's standing. 'Tala come out, I know  
you're there.'  
  
There was a slight rustle of leaves and then Tala emerged out of the bushes his  
usual blank face on, having recovered from his initial shock. He needed  
to be strong for both of them. Kai started to walk to his direction then  
gave him a meaningful look that meant 'Don't tell anybody' and then he  
walked past him toward the corridor that leads to their ward where  
Tyson and the others were waiting. Kai didn't need to tell him that  
because he knew its meaning. Tala turned on his heel and proceeded to  
follow Kai. Neither of them talked with each other.  
  
âAt the ward where Tyson and the others were waitingâ  
  
'What's taking them so long!?' Tyson whined. 'I'll starve to death!'  
  
'Shh! Tyson would you keep it down!?' Hilary scolded. 'That's supposed to  
be a secret what if they were just outside and heard you?'  
  
'But I can't help it! And they're not yet here so relax.' Tyson continued.  
  
sigh 'Tyson you'll never change.' Hillary grimaced.  
  
'That's Tyson alright.' Max smiled.  
  
Just then the door opened and Kai and Tala stepped in.  
  
'At long last!' Tyson bounced. 'Let's go!'  
  
They walked out the door and headed to the elevator. Ray pushed the down  
button and it lighted as it did so. A couple of seconds have passed then  
they heard a 'ding' sound coming from the elevator and then it opened.  
They filled in and the door closed automatically.  
  
Tyson and Max were at the front row and was happily humming away while  
Hilary stood just behind them. Kenny stood at the left wall beside Ray  
who was leaning on it with his eyes closed. Kai and Tala were at the  
right end both silent and serious. Kai had his eyes closed and his arms  
crossed against his chest. Tala on the other hand was doing the same and  
there was a big gap between them.  
  
Going down to the 1st floor is quite a trip because the hospital stands at 90 storeys and Kai and Tala's room is located at the 89th (I'm so cruel don't you think? =P being at the top has its own advantages you know!) Well back to the story...  
  
As I was saying going down's quite a trip and Kenny knows that (duh=P) so  
he observed his teammates instead so that his 15 minutes (Due to the  
elevator's slow movement) wouldn't be a total waste. He first observed  
Tyson and Max...'sigh same as always'...and then at Hilary...'I'd  
stake even Dizzi together with my laptop, like do I have a choice? I'd  
gamble that Hilary would end up marrying Tyson even though she likes  
Kai.'...and then at Ray...'A true friend not to point out very liable but a  
little too probing.'...and then finally at Kai and Tala...'those two are a  
very conscientious team captain...hey—'  
  
Kenny tugged at Ray's sleeve. Ray opened an eye then yawned. 'What's up?'  
  
'Is it just me or those two sort of seem like someone just kicked the bucket?'  
Kenny said through a whisper while indicating in Kai and Tala's  
  
direction.  
  
'Uh, Chief...' Ray sewatdropped. 'My English is sort of limited.'  
  
'What I mean is that those two, don't they look like someone just died?  
They're so solemn.'  
  
Ray looked up at Kai and Tala for a while then looked back down on Kenny.  
  
'You're right...I wonder what's wrong?'  
  
'Well that would be a mystery to us unless they tell or we ask.' Kenny said.  
  
Kenny and Ray looked at each other.  
  
After a few minutes they finally reached the 1st floor. The elevator gave yet  
again another 'ding' letting know its passengers that they finally reached  
the desired floor. Once the door opened Tyson immediately bolted out  
and ran out the hospital to where their ride was waiting while yelling  
'FOOD! Here I come!!!' He passed a couple of nurses on the way that  
told him that 'No running through the corridors!' and 'Keep your voice  
down!' The others who were left behind sweatdropped.  
  
'Hey Tyson wait up!' Max wailed then ran after his friend.  
  
'Those two are so inseparable.' Hilary sighed, her hands on her hips.  
  
'Hurry up guys!' Tyson waved at them just after a breathless Max joined him  
whom he patted hard on the back that caused the blonde to stumble. Max  
in turn said 'Tyson!' and Tyson replied 'Oops, sorry buddy.'  
  
'C'mon guys,' Hilary said, 'we don't want his 'highness' to wait.' She  
beckoned them to follow and they made their way to where Tyson and  
Max are.  
  
After a few more minutes (- -;;)...we see the BBA Bus gliding along  
Moscow's frozen road. Tyson's grandpa was driving the bus as usual.  
Tyson and Max were singing like there's no tomorrow together with Mr.  
Dickenson on the front row of the bus. Grandpa joined in the singing too.  
Hilary and Kenny occupied a two-seater at the middle of the bus. Ray sat  
just behind them. Kai seated himself at a seat that was the 3rd to the last,  
he had his eyes closed with his arms crossed over his chest. Tala sat at  
the very end of the bus near the right window, he had his right hand  
propped up for him to lean on and was gazing blankly out the window.  
  
'So, what do you think Hilary?' asked Ray, his head on his arms while resting  
on Hilary and Kenny's seat. Kenny just nodded. Ray and Kenny told her  
about their speculation about Kai and Tala while they were still on the  
elevator.  
  
'Well, if you ask me,' Hilary stated, her eyes were closed and her arms were  
across her chest, 'the two of you have been watching too much t.v.  
They're always like that, have you forgotten.'  
  
Ray and Kenny sweatdropped.  
  
'Don't you think something is...somewhat different?' Kenny asked her.  
  
'Don't be silly, watch me.' Hilary said. She stood on her seat and waved at  
Kai and Tala. 'Yuhoo! Guys aren't you excited?' She asked them  
energetically. But neither Kai nor Tala spoke. Tala merely looked at her  
blankly then turned to the window again. A vain popped on Hilary's  
head. 'Hey! Aren't you guys even gonna ask where we're going!?' This  
time she didn't get any response at all. Hilary angrily seated herself  
again muttering 'The nerve of those guys!'  
  
'Maybe they woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' Max butted, grinning  
down at them while imitating Ray's pose.  
  
'Since when were you listening Max?' Kenny asked Max.  
  
'Oh, just a while ago. I got tired of singing.' Max explained.  
  
'I didn't notice you until now.' Ray stated.  
  
'That's because you weren't paying attention,' Max said in a matter- of-factly  
tone to the older blader, 'you were too preoccupied.'  
  
'I guess you're right.' Ray said.  
  
'I'm sure those two are alright.' Max assured them. 'They're probably  
  
thinking about something again. Don't worry.'  
  
'Yeah' They all turned and looked at Kai and Tala again. (It's a good thing  
they aren't melting from all the stares they get =P)  
  
Now let's travel to another place and leave the BBA team alone for a while okay? Let's say....hmmm....I think Europe would be good....but where?....hmmm....I know! Let's visit London and tour for a while okay? ....but where in London?...nah forget it! Let's walk around London and find neat places instead...fast forward...  
  
We walked for about two hours and reached Buckingham Palace and we reacted with aww and said 'Aww'. And then a tour guide came up at us and said that we shouldn't have reacted with 'Aww.' He said that we must react with 'Awe', A W E and not 'Aww.' So we obeyed and took another take.  
  
Director: 'Ready?'  
  
Staff: 'London Scene-1 Take 2'  
  
We walked for about two hours and reached Buckingham Palace and we said 'Oooh.' The tour guide came up at us again and said 'That's better.' Then we saw a black limousine come out of the front gate bearing little flags printed with Europe's national flag and crest. Then one of the other tourist said that that was the limousine of one of the royal offspring of the current ruler of Europe, the Nephrite Royal family. So we followed it but we took a train at Victoria Station because the tour guide said that it was heading for Regent's Park where the Open Air Theatre and Queen Mary's Gardens are located. (Please forgive me if I've been a little....off T-T )  
  
After a few minutes we reach Regent's Park and we were greeted by a very huge crowd gathering in front of the Open Air Theatre. 'Cause we're so curios we'll watch whatever performance there is and it's almost sunset so the air is cool and fresh. We seated ourselves at the very front of the theatre and waited patiently until the presentation starts. A moment later a man in black tux with flat greasy hair stood by the stage and caught everyone's attention when he spoke. He said 'Good evening ladies and gentlemen! Today is a very great night perfect for melodious music to fly in the vast and great horizon. Due to the constant requests that all the people have sent...(the crowd were already clapping)...we welcome back our favorite violinist who won last year at the prestigious 'String Music Internationals'...(the crowd is cheering)...please give a big round of applause to the youngest and most popular violinist of all time...Miss Yuri Alexandra Hiwatari Kaname with her award winning piece, Solitude!!!'...(and the crowd went wild, they were applauding, whistling, cheering, etc.). The lights went out and the spotlight turned on. It's light was focused at the left side of the stage from the audiences' point of view.  
  
From behind the curtains a kid no more than 11 years old came in view, she has this very long shiny light blue hair tied in a high ponytail by a yellow ribbon. She has clear live eyes and a very white and smooth complexion. She was wearing a white long sleeved blouse with a cute black ribbon tied neatly topped with a brown fitted sleeveless vest. She was also wearing a black skirt about two inches below the knee matched with a pair of shiny black leather sandals. She was carrying a shiny Stradivarius violin plated with silver at the edges. What's weird about her is her eyes, her left eye is crimson and her right eye is light lime. The crowd cheered again as she enters and she greeted everybody with a very kind smile and gestured which meant 'please quiet down' and the crowd immediately went silent. She lifted up her arm and placed it over the violin in one fluid motion and started to play. As the name suggests, Solitude is a very sad and soothing music at the same time that digs right through your soul, you could feel the intense emotion filling out of it, from the music you understand something that words can't explain thus making it a very powerful piece of music...fast forward shall we?...  
  
—Backstage: Regent's Park Open Air Theatre—  
  
'CONGRATULATIONS!!!' Greeted by a group of 16 people cheerfully.  
Judging from their appearances they might have come from very wealthy  
families.  
  
'Thank you.' Yuri replied cheerfully although she was quiet surprised to see  
them all here.  
  
'Another successful concert tour I must say.' Haruki stated. A girl about 13  
years of age with golden brown long hair tied in a low ponytail with  
dark green orbs. She is wearing a turtle neck black sweatshirt topped  
with a blue coat matched with blue shorts with orange stitches at the end.  
She's also wearing a pair of black shoes and knee high white socks. She  
walked up to Yuri and hugged her. 'I'm very happy for you!' Haruki is  
Yuri's childhood bestfriend. Her full name is Haruki Tochiniko.  
  
Then a boy of about 13 years old, which is the same as Haruki walked up to  
Yuri. He has red hair with streaks of orange in them and clear icy blue  
set of eyes. He's wearing a blue scarf around his neck matched with  
black long sleeved jacket and gray shirt underneath it, he sports khaki  
cargo pants that reached just an inch above his Sketchers rubber shoes. A  
gold round earring hangs from his left ear, he's also wearing a pair of  
brown leather gloves that covers his hands. From what he looks like he  
seems to be a rebel but he's very kind and funny (I assure you). He's the  
youngest son of the Nephrite Royal Family, considering that he has a  
twin that is two hours older than him. He's also the MVP of England's  
international soccer team; kids level of course. His full name is Millian  
Raziel Nephrite. Anyway, he was carrying a bunch of red roses wrapped  
in a snow white linen cloth tied with a red lacey ribbon and a very white  
and cute cuddly little teddy bear but it doesn't have a ribbon tied around  
its neck.  
  
'Congratulations Princess!' He grinned. 'Here, these are for you.' He handed  
her the roses and the bear in a very gentlemanly way. Yuri accepted the  
gifts her fiancée brought her. rose to her cheeks.  
  
'Aww, Yu-chan is blushing.' A boy named Sciat with dark blue spiky wild  
hair framed by his large green spectacled goggles and with amethyst  
eyes who is about 14 years of age said in a mock baby tone. He was  
wearing a turtle necked short sleeved leathery shirt and arm guards  
extending from his wrist and ends just before it reaches his elbow, he's  
also wearing black cargo shorts that reached just below his knee and  
black boots with forest green straps. His full name is Sciat Von Liynx.  
A girl with pink short hair framed by an orange headband and with  
orange eyes, about the same age as him, elbowed him square to his sides.  
She sports a yellow long sleeved sweat shirt and light brown leathery  
mini skirt, she's also wearing knee high riding boots. A tiny crucifix was  
hangs around her neck. Her full name is Serein Maballe Cristalle. He  
squirmed in pain. 'AAAAAWW! Serein! That hurts!' He said with  
puppy dog eyes to the pink haired girl who happens to be his 'girlfriend'.  
  
'You bloke! It's evident that she's blushing. (Yuri blushed a darker shade of  
red) You didn't have to tell it by word.' Serein said irritably while  
glaring at Sciat. The others giggled and laughed.  
  
As they laughed and giggled at Serein and Sciat's ordeal, a blonde blue eyed  
handsome man, which they recognized as John Mitchell Nephrite, about  
the same age as four of the laughing and giggling people which is about  
24 years came to their group. He was wearing a black slick tuxedo  
ironed to perfection. 'Bravo! Bravo!' he said.  
  
They all stopped laughing and giggling altogether and looked at the  
newcomer. He came up to Yuri who was carrying the roses and the bear.  
Raziel who was beside her, had his brows cocked in frustration. 'What—  
Before he could finish what he was about to say the older man shoved  
him aside and proceeded to hold Yuri's hands and shake them  
vigorously.  
  
'You are amazingly the best of it all!' He said. 'Not only amazing in music but  
in everything else! You are the perfect sister-in-law anyone could have!'  
Yuri sweatdropped.  
  
'T-Thank you sire.' Yuri said meekly.  
  
'How many times have I told you not to call me that.' He scolded. 'Just call  
me big brother or John or Mitchell or even JM.'  
  
Meanwhile, the fallen Raziel was once again standing but with a big lump on  
his head (anime ). 'That is still ten years from now, my unlovable,  
blatant, ungrateful and very unwise big brother John Mitchell.' Raziel  
said in a restrained and angered voice.  
  
John Mitchell turned to glare at his youngest brother. 'What did you say my  
bratty, pesky, spoiled and acting-so-wise little brother?' John Mitchell  
said, taking up Raziel's tone.  
  
'Are you deaf big brother?'  
  
'Are you deaf too, little brother?'  
  
After that they rumbled and jumbled, punched, kicked and bit each other in a  
cloud of smoke (anime ). Everybody sweatdropped.  
  
'Those too will never change.' Plexus said, one of the 24-year olders of the  
group. He has forest green hair that stood on spikes at every end because  
of the gel he's wearing. He has dark blue eyes framed by dark orange  
tinted round glasses and a gold earring shaped like a crucifix decorated  
his left ear. He was wearing a white long sleeved polo shirt rolled up  
neatly and tucked securely over a short-sleeved black polo. He was also  
wearing a pair of black short pants and brown shoes. His full name is  
Plexus Kian Erasmus.  
  
'Aww, they really love each other.' FransÄi commented. She was watching  
Raziel and John Mitchell fight with each other like they were having a  
good time. You see, she sees things weirdly than others. Anyway she's  
got lime yellow green hair and kind silver eyes, she's wearing an orange  
sweatshirt with dark orange vertical lines and blue miniskirt decorated  
with a large silver buckle. Her full name is FransÄi Bridgett Mavis. All  
her companions sweatdropped at her remark.  
  
'Aren't you going to stop them Satoshi?' Ryumaki, a raven-haired girl with  
pink eyes wearing a cheongsam, asked Raziel's twin brother calling him  
by his Japanese name.  
  
'Nah, there's no need to.' Satoshi said coolly. 'They'll get over it eventually.'  
Satoshi's looks exactly like his younger twin brother but his eyes are  
smaller and more slanted unlike his brother's which are bigger and  
rounder. He was wearing a long-sleeved white sweatshirt topped by a  
gray short-sleeved polo shirt. He's also wearing khaki pants and a pair  
of brown low necked boots (I dunno if that's correct). By the way, their  
mother is a Japanese and their father is a British, hence they have  
Japanese names given to them by their mother. Satoshi's full British  
name is Gabriel Maxell Nephrite.  
  
'Minna,' Yuri started looking intently at them. 'I thought you were continuing  
the research?'  
  
A blonde woman with curly hair and blue eyes framed by round reading  
glasses, named Kevel Marry Hayne answered her question. She was  
  
wearing a vest that is sort of western in underneath it is a white  
long sleeved blouse. She's also wearing a pair of brown pants and shoes  
matching her blouse and vest. 'We thought of astounding you here  
because we never saw you play before and we never came to your tours  
before.' She said. 'And because we want you to do the honors of letting  
the world know that the cure for Fünf Monate Lebensdaeur Leukämie or  
FMLL is ready, Miss Head Researcher.' She continued a smile crept her  
lips. By now John Mitchell and Raziel stopped their quarrelling.  
Everybody was either smiling in glee or scratching their chins like what  
Sciat was currently doing.  
  
Yuri was too surprised to absorb what Kevel just said. But when she realized it  
tears of joy were flowing from her eyes. 'At long last, our 6 year  
research has finally paid off...Oniichan...I hope you're alright...  
wherever you are...' She thought.  
  
'That's thanks to the data you sent while you were flying over here to England  
for the tour. We quickly analyzed the data and applied it and VIOLA!  
The lab mouse's status became stable at last and cured the it from FMLL.'  
Ion, the sexiest among the group continued Kevel's tale. She has fiery  
red hair tied up in two neat buns at either side of her head (just like Chun  
Li's) and purple eyes. She was wearing a red tank top beneath her black  
shiny coat and black miniskirt. She's also wearing knee-high black boots  
and a pair of teardrop-shaped earrings dangled from her ears. 'Within an  
hour it has fully recovered and we still had enough time to go over here  
and watch you play. And because we need celebration for this great  
achievement! C'mon make the call!'  
  
Yuri nodded cheerfully and produced a Samsung SPH-A600 phone from the  
  
top pocket of her vest. She dialed a number and waited patiently for the  
other line to answer the call.  
  
'Good evening, this is Kaname International Corporation, may I help you?'  
Said by a lady on the other line.  
  
'Hai, Komban wa Miss Howis. It's me, Yuri.'  
  
'Oh! Miss Kaname! Yes, yes. How may I help you?'  
  
'Can you patch me up to my dad's please? I'd like to make a report about CS  
Group's research.'  
  
'Sure thing! Please wait for a while...'  
  
'Moshi moshi' A male voice from the other line said.  
  
'Daddy! We finally discovered the secret for FMLL's cure.'  
  
'That's good, that's good...Nani!? That's really amazing Munchkin! You're  
such a genius! I'll let everybody know.'  
  
'That's good to hear Daddy.' Yuri smiled.  
  
'By the way, where are you?'  
  
'I'm here at London with the whole CS Group, they came here to watch me  
and let me know that the cure is ready.'  
  
'I'm sorry if I couldn't come to any of your tours Munchkin...You know how  
busy I am...But I promise next time you play your Stradivarius, I'll be  
watching...Say hello to your Grandpa for me.'  
  
'Okay, I will.'  
  
'Gotta go now Munchkin. Take care, all right? Love you Munchkin.'  
  
'I will, I love you too Daddy.'  
  
'Bye.'  
  
'Bye.' Yuri said then pressed the 'End Call' button.  
  
Intermission: We see two men sprinting along the darkness and broke inside a  
building, a sign there read: CS Group's Laboratory. They went up a computer  
and operated it. One of the men produced a CD from one of his many pockets  
and inserted it to the computer. The man operating the computer copied all the  
files from the computer and when he's done, he deleted all the files. From the  
computer's light we see that the building was furnished with machines,  
gadgets and books about medicine and small cages stacked neatly at the corner  
wherein gerbils, puppies, kittens, rodents are locked up though they seem to be  
very healthy and strong. It's a laboratory. The other man, the one who  
produced the CD walked up to a small aquarium tank that has no water and  
fish in it. Instead, inside it was a small plant. The man in front of the aquarium  
uprooted the tiny, feeble and vulnerable plant from its roots and put it inside a  
small container. Once the two men were finished with that, they cut the  
electricity to that building and started pulverizing all the gadgets and  
computers inside the laboratory. The animals in that building whimpered and  
howled from fear, a lab mouse scurried around its cage. Satisfied with their  
work, the two men set fire to the building and fled to the darkness.  
  
—Now let's go back to the Blade Breakers—  
  
'Bye Kai! Bye Tala!' Tyson waved dynamically. 'See you tomorrow!'  
  
'Yeah!' Max piped. 'Don't forget okay?'  
  
Kai and Tala had their backs on them because they were walking towards their  
ride because Kai phoned his driver to pick them up at Sparrow's Nest (a  
very well known restaurant).  
  
'Tomorrow 8 at Sheremetyevo Airport!' Ray called. Kai acknowledged by just  
waving his hand while still walking towards their waiting black shiny  
limousine. Ray, Max, Tyson, Hilary, Kenny, Mr. Dickenson and Tyson's  
Grandpa watched Kai and Tala until they loose sight of the vehicle.  
  
'Well come on then kids.' Mr. Dickenson said. 'You still need to pack up for  
tomorrow's trip.  
  
'HAI!!!' The kids yelled in unison while Tyson made his ever so popular 'air-  
punching'.  
  
—At the limousine—  
  
Sebastian, Kai's personal driver observed the two teens since they entered the  
car through the rear view mirror. He noticed that neither of them spoke  
and they seem to be distracted. By the way, Sebastian is also the  
Hiwatari's head butler and took care of Kai ever since he arrived at  
Voltaire Hiwatari's mansion together with Tala, so he knew right away  
that something was troubling them. But on the other hand he was glad  
that the two friends are together again because five days after their initial  
arrival at the Hiwatari manor, Tala and Kai were separated from each  
other. It has already been 12 years since he last saw them together.  
  
...Sebastian's Flashback...  
  
KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!  
  
'Coming!' Sebastian said aloud as he dashed through the hallway and the  
storm's not helping either because it keeps muffling his voice. Sebastian  
knew that his master, Voltaire, does illegal and cruel deeds but even  
though that's the case, his loyalty remains because of gratitude towards  
the older man, that's why he was made the butler. That evening Voltaire  
wasn't home so he was responsible for the whole house. Anyway, when  
he got to the door and opened it, thunder sounded in the background as  
he came face to face with five of Voltaire's henchmen. They were  
drenched because of the storm.  
  
'May I help you gentlemen?' Sebastian said.  
  
'Here,' one of the men said and threw something just before his feet.  
  
Sebastian looked down and saw two kids tied back to back like a couple of  
captured animals by rough ropes. They were soaked and shivering from  
the cold rain but they seem to be unconscious. One of them had red hair  
and the other one had two shades of blue.  
  
'Master Hiwatari ordered for you to take care of them.' The same man who  
threw Kai and Tala continued and then they all turned on their heels and  
marched back to their cars and left a speechless Sebastian behind with  
the two kids.  
  
Once Sebastian got back to his senses he quickly called some maids to help  
him dry the poor souls. He thought that whatever the two kids were here  
for, he was sure it wouldn't be good especially if those thugs brought  
them here because he also knew that if Voltaire wanted to kidnap  
potential bladers, those guys could do the job swiftly and cleanly.  
  
After about an hour the two captives regained consciousness and were able to  
tell him their names. A few days passed by and Voltaire finally returned  
with the thugs from that stormy night and Tala was taken away while  
Kai remained, thus starting the tortuous and painful training that  
molded the present Kai Alexander Hiwatari.  
  
...End of Flashback...  
  
Right now Kai was endlessly staring at Dranzer's bit chip encased in her new  
and upgraded blue metal blade. Tala on the other hand stared on empty  
space.  
  
'Master Kai,' Sebastian probed, Kai broke from his staring and looked up at  
Sebastian's reflection through the mirror. '...Is there something wrong?'  
Sebastian continued.  
  
'...I...' Kai was about to say something but decided not to open it up and  
instead he answered '...nothing...' Tala was throwing him apprehensive  
glances.  
  
'Master Kai, if there's something bothering you, you're welcome to tell me  
anytime so that I might be able to help you.' Sebastian stated.  
  
'...thanks...'  
  
'No problem sire, and that goes the same to you Master Tala.'  
  
Tala gave a faint smile of acknowledgement.  
  
The remainder of their trip to Hiwatari Manor went on quietly. After a few  
more minutes they finally reached the manor and was greeted by the  
maids all lined up neatly and greeted their arrival in unison. They said  
'Welcome home, young Masters!' It's evident that they're thrilled to not  
work for Voltaire Hiwatari anymore. Since he's in jail, sentenced for  
lifetime imprisonment, all of his properties were transferred to Kai's  
name since he's his only heir.  
  
Kai called one of the maids the one who was called by the name of Cherry.  
Cheery has curly purple hair and pink eyes.  
  
'Cherry, please show Tala his room.'  
  
'Of course, Master Kai.' She said cheerfully.  
  
'Thanks.' Kai answered and immediately started walking up to his own room.  
  
Cherry walked up to Tala. 'Nice to see you again, Master Tala.' She greeted  
him. 'Please follow me. I'll lead you to your room.'  
  
Inside the manor, the floor was wood tiled and twin red carpeted stairs were  
located just opposite the main door. They have perfect half curves and  
meet at a landing just behind the magnificent Leviathan shaped fountain  
in the middle. From the landing they continue their spiral upwards  
opposite to each other leading to the West and East Wing. Kai was  
currently ascending the left stairs leading to the West Wing. On the other  
hand Cherry was leading Tala to the East Wing.  
  
Cherry and Tala walked up the East Wing's hallway. The walls were pearly  
white with nightlamps hanging for every meter and a half in between are  
paintings of different landscapes, flowers, fruits, etc.. The floor was also  
carpeted just like the stairs. They passed a great oak door to the left of  
the hallway.  
  
'Master Tala, to your left is the library.' Tala turned to look at the oak doors.  
  
They continued to walk and passed a fork to the right just after the library.  
  
'Master Tala, to your right is the backyard garden.'  
  
They continued to walk and turned left until they reached the very end of the  
hallway where another set of oak doors waited.  
  
'Ah, here we are Master Tala.' Cherry said stopping to a halt before the oaken  
doors. Cherry opened the doors and ushered Tala in. Tala was a bit awe  
stricken because 'his' room was not what he expected it to be. The room  
was huge and spacious. It's fully furnished. There's a fireplace already  
lit at the right side of the room topped with a mantle and candle stands at  
both ends and an antique clock lay comfortably in the middle. Facing the  
hearth was a sofa bed with a matching table with clear glass top.  
Opposite at either sides of the table stood yet another sofa which is  
smaller than that opposite of the hearth. To the left was a mini kitchen  
and bar complete with all the necessary gadgets and paraphernalia. At  
the north side of the room (if you're standing just by the door) was an  
open space, supposedly the balcony of the room separated by sliding  
glass doors. Two wooden chairs and a mini coffee table stood outside  
with an umbrella at the balcony. A few feet after the kitchen, a set of  
winding stairs were located leading upstairs, when you look up you'll  
observe that the ceiling opens way up for the first dozen meters but after  
that the usual elevation for the ceiling of most houses are maintained.  
Chandeliers dangled from hinges at the ceiling.  
  
'This will be your room from now on, Master Tala,' Cherry said beaming,  
'Master Kai called us two weeks before you arrive to fix this room in the  
East Wing.'  
  
'Before I forgot, everything you see here is as is, upstairs is your bedroom.  
The bathroom is also up there; your things will be here within a few  
minutes. Please relax and enjoy yourself. If you need anything else  
please let us know.' Cherry pointed out.  
  
Tala nodded as Cherry turned to leave.  
  
'Master Tala,' Cherry called. Tala turned around to look at her. 'Supper will  
be ready soon, please go down before 7.' Cherry said.  
  
'We'll be expecting you.' Cherry said again, beaming.  
  
'Thanks.' Tala said.  
  
'Always been a pleasure.' And with that Cherry was off, closing the door  
softly behind her.  
  
Tala made his way towards the balcony and opened the sliding doors. Fresh  
cool breeze swept pass him. And from up there he had a very good view  
of the panorama surrounding the manor. When he looked to his left, he  
noticed that another balcony like where he was standing right now  
existed at the West Wing. 'That must be where Kai's room is.' He  
thought. After a while he entered the room and proceeded to climb the  
stairs up to his bedroom.  
  
When he reached the top, a four-poster queen sized bed resting at the right  
wall with nice fresh white blankets and warm dark blue quilts folded  
neatly beside four big fluffy pillows. A night table with a lampshade  
with built-in alarm clock was on it beside a white cordless phone.  
Opposite the bed was a home theatre system that consists of a 42inch  
Flat Plasma LG television, twin woofer speakers at its side and a set  
surround speakers placed strategically at all the corners of the room, and  
a VCD and DVD player. To his left he noticed a passageway that leads  
to the bathroom and the walk-in closet. The north wall, which is to the  
right of the bed, are shelves which contains VCDs and DVDs. In another  
shelf different game platforms are placed namely, Dreamcast, Sega,  
Playstation 1, Playstation 2, X-Box, and Gamecube, Gameboy Advanced  
complete with all of its accessories was also included. In another set of  
shelves different games for the game platforms are stacked.  
  
When Tala was done looking around he sat on the bed and he discovered that  
it was actually a waterbed. He noticed that a beyblade stand (I don't  
know if that really exists ;;) was on the night table which he hadn't  
noticed a while ago. He lied down and produced Wolborg from one of  
his pockets.  
  
'Welcome back mate,' Tala said to Wolborg.  
  
'My Lord,' Wolborg answered in his low voice.  
  
'Just call me Tala, Wolborg.' Tala said. 'How many times do I have to tell  
you? Tala continued lightheartedly.  
  
'Alright...Tala...I'm sorry.'  
  
'What for?'  
  
'For causing mayhem back at the Championships...'  
  
Tala fell silent.  
  
'If haven't gone mad with power...you shouldn't have been injured.'  
  
...Flashback...  
  
'WOLBORG!!!! STOP THIS!' Dranzer shrieked at the icy wolf while circling  
the bey stadium from which they were fighting on at the World  
Championships.  
  
'And why do I want to stop this, Dranzer!? I feel energized!' Wolborg  
  
shot back. 'You're just covetous of my new found power that even you  
can't attain even after a million years!' Wolborg said while landing an  
icy claw across the phoenix's left cheek. Even after the blow Dranzer  
managed to regain her stance.  
  
'That's not my point! You're just going to bring everyone trouble if you  
continue what you are doing!' Dranzer shouted and made an attack that  
Wolborg repelled with ease.  
  
'HAHAHA!!! Dranzer! What a futile attempt to tickle me!' Wolborg mocked  
and then his body began to glow. Next thing you know Wolborg was  
gathering more power from everyone in the gigantic dome.  
  
'WOLBORG! STOP IT!' Kai yelled from below them because the bitbeasts  
were hovering above him and Tala.  
  
'YES! WOLBORG! GATHER MORE POWER!' Tala said hysterically.  
'DRAIN THEM! FEED FROM THEM! villainous laugh'  
  
'Master Kai' Dranzer said telepathically, looking at Kai meaningfully.  
  
'But, Dranzer...' Kai said turning down his gaze from his partner.  
  
'Master Kai, I know that he is your friend and you do not want to hurt  
him...but...it is the only way.'  
  
'What now, mighty team captain of the Blade Breakers? Chickened out?  
  
villainous laugh Tala bragged.  
  
'Master Kai...' Dranzer called.  
  
'Alright...do it Dranzer.' Kai thought. Dranzer instantly understood.  
  
The phoenix screeched while spreading her great strong wings.  
  
'WOLBORG! ATTACK!' Tala screamed. Wolborg dived straight to Dranzer.  
Dranzer soared right at Wolborg and then when they would almost  
  
collide with each other, Dranzer dived down and went straight to Tala  
as she was diving, fire surrounded her body and formed the shape of a  
sword's blade, this attack is known as Flame Saber right?  
  
'GO KAI! GO KAI! GO DRANZER! GO DRANZER!' Tyson and the other  
teams cheered even if they're a little weak due to Wolborg's doing.  
  
Just as they thought that Dranzer would hit Tala, Wolborg quickly made his  
way and countered the phoenix's attack.  
  
'What the—?' Dranzer said but even before she could complete her sentence  
she was thrown back to the ground.  
  
'Too slow, Dranzer!' Wolborg mocked. Even if Tala wasn't ordering him to  
acquire more power he began to drain again. Dranzer got up and  
flapped her great wings again and started pounding Wolborg with  
  
ferocious attacks one after the other. Wolborg did the same and they  
moved so fast that neither the dueling bladers can follow. All they see  
are some weird blurs and thundering sounds with big gusts of wind.  
  
'TALA!' Kai shouted. Wolborg slammed to the ground, Dranzer appeared a  
few meters away from the wolf beast. Wolborg then got up and started  
draining their strengths again. And then he and Dranzer vanished once  
more and the thundering sounds continued. 'Make Wolborg STOP!'  
  
'Why!? The fun's just starting!' Tala said again and started laughing  
  
maniacally.  
  
'Stop him from doing that or we will all die!' Kai shouted again for him to  
be heard through all of the thundering around them.  
  
'I won't stop until I beat YOU, in front of everybody!' Tala said with an icy  
edge. 'Even if that means giving up lives.'  
  
'Why are you doing this Tala!?' Kai shouted.  
  
'To be the Best Blader, the title that you stole from me!' Tala shouted back.  
'You were always treated special back at the Abbey and was the best of  
us all. No matter what I did I didn't become the best because of you!'  
  
'Tala...' Kai was stunned to hear this from his best friend.  
  
'Since then I've forgotten that you were my best friend, Kai Hiwatari.' Tala  
said. 'WOLBORG!!! FINISH HIM!!!'  
  
Wolborg gave a powerful roar and then his body glowed again but the light  
emitting from him was much more intense than last time.. The whole  
dome started to tremble. Dranzer went over to Kai and hovered a few  
feet above him in case that she needed to protect Kai if the ceiling would  
give in.  
  
'...Tala...' Kai said slowly. '...no matter what happens...you'll always be my  
best friend...'  
  
This struck hard to Tala and it seems that from this statement he was  
  
awakened from his hysterical state and got his senses back. He clasped  
his head and began shouting, it looks like he was in a lot of pain. His  
knees gave way resulting for him to be in the kneeling position. 'Wh-  
what's hap-pened to me?' He said still clutching his head.  
  
'Tala!' Kai shouted in concern.  
  
'Kai...' Tala said. '...what have I done!?' Before he even realized it Wolborg  
gave a very loud earsplitting howl and then his eyes glowed menacingly  
and was looking back and forth, back and forth like a rabid dog.  
Wolborg absorbed too much power that's beyond his control.  
  
'Wolborg! Stop! Now!' Tala ordered. Wolborg jerked his head to where the  
sound came from. He howled another earsplitting one and then started  
charging to where Tala was standing.  
  
'WOLBORG!?'  
  
'TALA! Get out of there!!!' Kai yelled. But Tala was frozen in his tracks and  
was horror stricken.  
  
'DRANZER!!!' Kai yelled again.  
  
Dranzer gave a powerful screech and lunged at Wolborg, full force. She  
gathered her remaining ounce of energy and deflected Wolborg's attack.  
Because of the impact Dranzer was sent flying to the ground and  
  
Wolborg, upward towards the ceiling. Dranzer and Wolborg dissolved  
back to their blades. Dranzer's blade laid still half buried to the ground  
with cracks all over it. Wolborg's blade laid still and half buried to the  
ceiling just like Dranzer. Everyone in the dome was completely silent  
until this last move. And then they got their senses back and was  
cheering and whistling everywhere.  
  
As soon as Kai regained composure he looked at Tala and he found out that  
Tala was also looking at him. They stared at each other for a while but  
Tala was the first one to break away. Kai thought for a fleeting chance  
that their friendship would continue. The Blade Breakers, White Tigers,  
All Stars, and the Majestics except the Dark Bladers' team rushed out  
into the field to congratulate Kai, they just watched from afar. Tala  
mouthed the word 'Congratulations' and then turned on his heel. Just as  
Tala was starting to walk away, Kai heard a weird noise coming from  
overhead. He saw that the ceiling has this big cracks and was spreading  
towards Tala's direction. The next scene happened in slow motion...  
  
A fragment of the ceiling fell off and was going down right on Tala's head.  
Kai started running earning him his team's confused look and called  
Tala. Tala turned to look at Kai but just as he was turning to look at him  
he felt someone pushing him somewhere on his chest and landing hard  
on the ground and then everything was black.  
  
Normal motion speed from here on in again.  
  
'KAI!' Tyson and the rest of the Blade Breakers yelled in unison.  
  
The ceiling has caved in on them missing the other teams and the audience by  
mere meters and luck. But the Blade Breakers' and the Demolition Boys'  
team captains were nowhere in sight. The beyblading teams rushed to  
the wreckage full of cement debris from the ceiling and dirt flying  
everywhere. There they began to move out gravel and bid boulders in an  
tempt to find their fallen comrades. Everybody helped in digging and  
moving gravel carefully so that it wont cave in more. Only after a few  
hours of digging did they found where Kai and Tala were buried alive.  
After checking for a pulse, because they were expecting them to be dead,  
they were quickly rushed to the hospital. They were x-rayed to check for  
broken bones. The result was Kai having two broken rib bones, and a  
sprained right wrist and right ankle. Tala had a sprained neck and a  
fractured left arm. They survived with nothing very serious and for that  
they're very lucky. When they regained consciousness they found  
  
themselves in the room they shared at the hospital a week after the  
incident.  
  
...End of Flashback...  
  
'Is that the reason why you're not responding when I was talking to you back  
there at the restaurant?' Tala asked his blading partner.  
  
...Flashback...  
  
The BBA Bus stopped at a restaurant named Sparrow's Nest. The restaurant  
stands only a storey high. It's built with bricks lined neatly in rows and  
has a tiled brown roof. Behind its glass windows maroon curtains hid  
the diners inside. All in all it looks pretty cozy.  
  
'At long last!' Tyson said aloud. 'FOOD!!!'  
  
Tyson was the first one to get off of the bus, followed by the others.  
  
'Well then kids,' Mr. Dickenson said, 'let's all go inside and get warm.'  
  
They marched toward the restaurant and were admitted by a kind looking  
man. The smell of delicious food greeted there senses then a waiter  
walked up to them. The interior is way ier than its exterior.  
Inside, it is divided into several areas. The dining areas were elevated a  
few inches from the pavement of the entrance, sort of like when you're  
walking in your garden. A small wooden fence is lined around the public  
dining area and a huge fireplace stands in the far right near the cashier.  
The kitchen is open so that you'll be able to observe the cooks while  
making your order. The private dining areas line the far right of the  
restaurant divided by walls of wooden panels printed with panoramic  
designs. The chairs are made of fine oak with soft red cushions and the  
tables are made of glass.  
  
'How many people sir?' The waiter politely asked.  
  
'For 9, I believe I've already reserved a table.' Mr. Dickenson replied.  
  
'Oh! Mr. Dickenson sir! I didn't recognize you sir. Follow me this way  
please.'  
  
The waiter led them to one of the private dining area rooms. They all followed  
the waiter obediently while Tyson, as always, was sniffing the air like  
mad and was drooling while murmuring 'Fooooood'. Hilary noticed this  
and came back to Tyson and pinched him to bring him back to reality  
because the other guests were looking at them weirdly. A few more steps  
and they finally reached their area. They all took a seat and made  
themselves comfortable in their places. The waiter Dimitri, as shown on  
his name badge, handed each one of them the menu list.  
  
'I'll be leaving you for a while, please ring the bell if you've decided what to  
orders.' Dimitri said and then made a little bow and proceeded to turn  
on his heels and walk away.  
  
'WOHOHOW!!! Tyson said. 'Look at all those YUMMY, DELICIUS and  
SCRUMPTIOUS FOOD!!!'  
  
'WOW! There's so many to pick from,' Max said, 'what's this Z-che-sof- kel-  
mone?'  
  
'Buddy, anything here is delicious so pick anything you want, right Mr. D?'  
Tyson explained.  
  
'Tyson,' Hilary said irritably, 'those are paper and not the real food, so how  
can you say that they're yummy, delicious and scrumptious? They don't  
even have the picture of the food there.'  
  
'They're yummy, delicious and scrumptious 'cause I said so.' Tyson shot back.  
  
'So how do you know Mr. Know-it-all?' Hilary countered.  
  
'Because I know!' Tyson yelled. A kendo stick landed on Tyson's head.  
  
'OUCH!' Tyson touched the sore lump on his head. 'GRAMPS!?'  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you not to pick on ladies, little buddy?'  
Tyson's Grandpa asked.  
  
'grumble grumble' Tyson murmured.  
  
'Were you saying something?' Gramps asked.  
  
'Ah, nothing.' Tyson said, sweatdropping.  
  
'Well then kids,' Mr. Dickenson said, 'are we ready to order?'  
  
'YES!'  
  
'Who wants to ring the bell then?' Mr. Dickenson continued.  
  
'ME! ME!' Tyson said.  
  
'Pick me! Pick me!' Max waved.  
  
'Alright, Max can do it.' Mr. Dickenson beamed.  
  
'Alright!' Max cheered and then pushed the bell. A few seconds later Dimitri  
returned.  
  
'So what will it be monsieurs and mademoiselle?' Dimitri asked.  
  
All of them said their orders and Dimitri wrote them down, after writing it all  
down he once again made his leave. After a few minutes, all the dishes  
they ordered finally arrived and was served.  
  
'Now that we've all settled down,' Mr. Dickenson started, 'I'm very happy  
that we're all here to celebrate your victory from the Championships and  
for Kai and Tala's quick recovery from their injuries.'  
  
'YEAH!' They all yelled in unison except for Kai and Tala, they just remained  
quiet but attentive.  
  
'Kai. Tala.' Mr. Dickenson called. 'I have a present for the two of you.'  
  
'What!? They have presents!? What about me!?' Tyson whined.  
  
'Tyson,' Ray said, then he pulled Tyson nearer and whispered 'I think the  
presents Mr. Dickenson was talking about are Dranzer and Wolborg.'  
  
'Oh, ok.' Tyson replied.  
  
Mr. Dickenson produced two black small boxes and handed them each to Kai  
and Tala. Kai and Tala looked at each other then at Mr. Dickenson.  
  
'Open it! Open it!' Max piped. Mr. Dickenson nodded too.  
  
Kai and Tala opened their boxes and found a new and upgraded version of  
Dranzer and Wolborg's blade. Their bit chips glowed showing that  
they're glad to be with their masters again.  
  
'WOW!' Kenny exclaimed and bounced towards Kai's seat. 'Kai, can I  
borrow Dranzer for a minute?'  
  
Kai handed Dranzer to Kenny. Kenny was very hyped up to see the upgraded  
blade. He went back to his seat and cleared his space of the table and  
opened up Dizzi.  
  
Dizzi whistled, 'Dranzer is that you? You rock girl.'  
  
'Great to see you again Dizzi.' Dranzer said.  
  
'All the boys will go gaga over you.' Diziy said playfully.  
  
'Stop it, you're embarrassing me.' Dranzer replied in the same manner.  
  
'Dizzi can you do a complete analysis of Dranzer?' Kenny asked.  
  
'Of course Chief, as long as give me half of your pizza.'  
  
'Okay, okay.' Kenny replied.  
  
'Hehe. Just kidding.' After that Dizzi started analyzing the new Dranzer and  
revised her data about the said bit beast.  
  
'Here you go Chief.  
  
'Thanks,' Kenny said and busied himself in reading the results.  
  
'What does it say?' Ray asked.  
  
'This is great!' Kenny exclaimed. 'All of Dranzer's stats are tripled!'  
  
'That's unfair Mr. D' Tyson whined.  
  
'Kai and Tala's blade were badly wrecked and we can't restore them to their  
original forms. So instead, we upgraded them and those are the  
products.' Mr. Dickenson explained. ' The most refined design were  
implemented to Dranzer and Wolborg's new shell.'  
  
'Here,' Kenny said cheerfully and handed Dranzer back to Kai, 'thanks for  
letting me borrow her.'  
  
Tala looked down at Wolborg. 'Hey, Wolborg.' He thought but Wolborg  
didn't respond. 'Wolborg?' But he still didn't respond.  
  
Mr. Dickenson lifted his drink and the others did the same.  
  
'CHEERS!'  
  
...End of Flashback...  
  
'...Yes...I felt guilty...'  
  
'Well don't be.' Tala said. 'I should be the one saying sorry and feeling guilty  
and not you.'  
  
'But Master Talaâ I mean Talaâ'  
  
'I shouldn't have let Biovolt do all that experiments on you.' Tala continued,  
'and I shouldn't have let myself see eye to eye with those people.'  
  
Wolborg was silent. 'Anyway all that's in the past now, what matters is that  
everything worked up fine. 'Goes with the saying 'Don't cry over spilled  
milk.'.' Tala said. 'And we've got others things to worry about.'  
  
'Yes.'  
  
'Alright then,' Tala said as he stood up and stretched his arms. 'Let's check up  
on Kai.'  
  
'What for? What happened? Hasn't he fully recovered yet?' Came Wolborg's  
frantic questions.  
  
'We've both fully recovered, but in the process the doctors discovered that  
he's suffering from a new kind of leukemia.' Tala said saddening up  
again. 'He has five more months left.'  
  
'I'm sorry, can't he be cured from that illness?'  
  
'According to what I've heard, a group of scientists are already on the job of  
finding the cure.'  
  
RING! RING!  
  
Tala produced a phone from one of his pockets.  
  
'Hello?' Tala asked.  
  
'Tala! It's me!' A man's voice answered back.  
  
'Doctor Gonzales! I didn't expect your call.'  
  
'I've got good news! Kai will be alright!'  
  
'What do you mean?'  
  
'The cure for his illness has just been discovered just a few hours ago!'  
  
'Really! It'd be better if you tell Kai that.'  
  
'That's the problem, I can't contact him. His phone was ringing but nobody's  
answering.'  
  
'What? But he's justâ wait, I'll call you later.' Tala said hurriedly and  
ended the call. He quickly returned his phone back to his pocket and ran  
down the stairs and out to the hallway towards the West Wing.  
  
âBack at Londonâ  
  
A group of people were happily eating dinner at a very elegant and exclusive  
Japanese bistro. We recognize them as Yuri and the whole CS Group.  
  
'Ueitáº­! Má» mittsu gohan, kudasai.' Raziel asked the waiter. (Waiter! Three  
more rice, please.)  
'Raziel, for someone raised as royalty, you sure eat like a hungry pack of  
wolves.' Kevel pointed out because Raziel already ate seven orders of  
rice.  
  
'I con not helf if. I amf stif hungfry.' Raziel replied between mouthfuls of rice  
and tempura. 'And besides,' he continued after swallowing what he was  
chewing, and proceeded to eat another mouthful,'the foof hif iz  
  
afetishing.'  
  
'Ehem-ehem.' Plexus called everyone's attention. 'I would like to propose a  
toast, for tonight is a very special one.' He said while holding his wine  
glass. 'For a successful research and concert tour.' He looked  
meaningfully at Yuri and then at everybody then raised his glass and the  
others did so too.  
  
'KAMPAI!!!' Clinking glasses were heard and they drank or took a sip of  
what drink they ordered, of no alcohol for minors =P. (Cheers!!!)  
  
A cellphone was ringing. They frantically checked theirs until they traced  
where the sound was coming from. It was Yuri's. She produced her  
phone from one of her pockets and excused herself from the table. She  
went near the window and answered the call.  
  
'Moshi, moshi! Donata desu ka? She said. (Hello! Who is speaking, please?)  
  
'Miss Kaname!! It's me, Mrs. Howis. I have bad news!' The voice said.  
  
'Bad news?' Yuri repeated, alarmed. This caught everybody's attention and  
fell silent instantly as to catch every word what the person on the other  
line was saying.  
  
'Miss Kaname...I'm sorry...but...your lab...'  
  
'...my...lab?...' She mouthed.  
  
'...someone smoldered it down...I'm sorry...there was nothing we could do...'  
  
'...burned...?' Yuri said in a disbelieving tone. Everyone from the table was  
either in a state of shock and confused.  
  
'...the...' Yuri said slowly while tears started streaming down her soft cheeks.  
Mrs. Howis still continued to say apologies on the other line.  
  
'...cure...' Yuri continued, and then she fainted in a heap and dropped her  
phone in the process.  
  
âBack at the Hiwatari Manorâ  
  
Tala finally reached Kai's room. He knocked on the door.  
  
'Kai?' Tala asked, then knocked again, 'Kai? I'm coming in now.'  
  
He waited for a reply but there was still no sign of movement from within so  
he proceeded to open the door. When he opened the door, he saw....  
  
...to be continued...  
  
YAY! I'm finally finished with CHAPTER 3!!! HURRAY!!! Please R&R. Oh and on the next chapter...the HORROR part begins....MWUHAHAHAHAâcough-cough-cough!!!! (lightning sound as BGM)  
  
I have a something special for all you guys, in celebration of the up coming 4th chapter =P. And the special thingy is a CONTEST!!! Yup! You heard me right -. The objective of this contest is to find candidates for a character slot for chapter 4 who's got a job for translating languages NOTE: That doesn't mean that you'll be the one translating, it's just for the character only (currently there are two (Hai! 2!) vacancies!). I'll proceed with the contest's mechanics now...  
  
1st – Think of character, OCCs only, that you like and describe him/her in detail. 2nd – Give that character a NAME. 3rd – Answer a 20 item questionnaire that focuses on this fic. 4th – Type the time (including the seconds, kudasai!) and date together with the OCC  
description, name and answer to the questions, and send them by e- mail  
email me at: pharoahatemuyamiyugiyahoo.com 5th – Please wait and hope that you're lucky number one and two. Because I'll judge  
them according to the time and date you sent me. The winners will receive an  
e-mail from me and their character will be included in the story. I'll announce  
the winners on chapter 4 for everybody to know. Note: Only one character per  
sender please. Please send your entries starting from May 12 to May 19.  
Arigato!  
  
QUESTIONNAIRE: Answers only. 1. What is Chapter 1's title? 2. Who has a crush on Kai, according to the fic? Give me three persons. 3. Who is Kai's best friend? 4. What do you call Kai's illness? Complete answer please. 5. Who slammed the ward door on Ray's face? 6. Who is Kai and Tala's doctor friend? 7. The name of the restaurant where the Blade Breakers celebrated their victory. 8. Where is Tala's room located? Kai's? 9. Who is Kai's twin? 10. What are the game consoles available in Tala's room? Complete answer  
please. 11. What food did Max ordered at the restaurant where they celebrated? 12. Where will Tala stay after being released from the hospital? 13. How many storeys does the hospital, where Kai and Tala were admitted,  
have? 14. Where will the beyblading teams spend their vacation? 15. What time of the year did Michael arrive, for the first time, in the Philippines?  
Date and occasion. 16. How come Michael hated the Philippines? 17. What is the time gap between Tala and Kai's age difference? 18. Who is the head researcher of the CS Group? Complete name please. 19. Which airport in Moscow, Russia will the beyblading teams depart from? 20. What kind of cellphone does Yuri have?  
  
Please follow this format in sending your entries:  
  
Date: Time: Character name: Character particulars: Questionnaire answers: 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. 13. 14. 15. 16. 17. 18. 19. 20.  
  
PLEASE JOIN!!!!AND THANKS AGAIN FOR EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! PLEASE R&R!!!!  
  
1 1 v Push the button here for reviews =P. 


End file.
